


Order and Chaos

by Kari_Izumi



Category: Bleach
Genre: Bleach Kink Meme, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 12:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3326579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kari_Izumi/pseuds/Kari_Izumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's his polar opposite, and yet he gives Byakuya the release he so desires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Order and Chaos

The man embodies everything he isn’t. Where he trained to be the best, that man never had to do anything for his power. While he values order and discipline, _he_ is the embodiment of chaos. While he went through the proper order of attending the Academy (Even if his family status would have granted him entry to the Sixth Division without it) and worked to achieve bankai to truly feel his captaincy was earned, this man has never set foot in a classroom and has yet to achieve even shikai.

Zaraki Kenpachi is absolutely the last man Byakuya Kuchiki imagines himself looking at and fantasizing about.

And yet, here in the middle of the day in his office, he can’t help but think of last week when Kenpachi, in his usual state of confusion, found himself lost in Byakuya’s personal hot spring. The gigantic captain had made himself quite cozy by the time Byakuya himself had decided to take a dip himself.

“Kenpachi,” Byakuya had said to him. “I should inform you that this is a private spring.”

Kenpachi blinked. “Oh. Guess I got lost a little bit. Sure is nice to be alone, though.”

He stood up, not bothering to cover himself until he was out the spring and back into his uniform. That man had the largest cock that the noble Kuchiki had ever seen, and for a moment, he wondered how that could be so…until he remembers Kenpachi is way, way tall. Inhumanly tall. And very much proportioned.

“So, you starting at my dick, eh, Kuchiki?”

Byakuya looks up, his eyes not reflecting the embarrassment he felt.

“Eh, don’t care if you are. I like big things.” Kenpachi gives Byakuya a wild, feral grin. “And I like showing them off.”

If that last statement had any sexual connotations, Byakuya isn’t sure he wants to know.

But he’s here in his office on a slow day in which Abarai has managed to finish up all his backlog of paperwork, and Byakuya gave him the rest of the day off. There is no need to keep a man around when there’s no work to be done.

But that does make him feel bored… bored enough to be thinking about Kenpachi’s length and that wild look in his eyes that night…

  
_I Like big things...and I like showing them off._

There was no point in fighting this anymore. He supposes if he goes along with these thoughts then perhaps they will leave him alone and Byakuya can go back to pretending he never had them.

Pushing the hakama off enough to reach his member, Byakuya wraps one slender hand around the base and give it a long, smooth stroke. His mind wonders how it’d feel if Kenpachi were doing this—those hands of his were far larger than his own. Only one other person has ever touched him like that, and her hands were small and delicate. There is nothing delicate about Kenpachi, and Byakuya is certain that includes the bedroom.

If he even would screw on the bed.

The strokes become quicker and shorter and he’s fighting back a moan at the thought of the taller, stronger man with his hands on his shoulders, pinning him face down on the ground like a common Kusajishi whore, pumping hard and fast into him.The thought of being at that man’s mercy only serves to make him pant harder and thrust a bit quicker into his own hand.

“Oh, my, Byakushi…”

The high pitched voice pulls Byakuya out of his thoughts as he finds Kenpachi’s Vice-Captain staring down at him from the window he realizes he hadn’t locked. Yachiru’s face is nearly as pink as her hair. And her mouth is shaped in an O as she starts at his manhood.

“Please leave,” he orders without explaining what she saw. The mask of authority is on, but it can’t cover the thin layer of sweat on his brow

“Awww…Ken-chan wanted to fight you, though.”

He can already hear the jingling of those bells in his spiked hair before he can sense his reiatsu.

Kenpachi pokes his head through the window to see what’s holding his little girl’s attention. His beady eyes lock down on his still hard erection for two seconds before he pulls Yachiru down without a word. Outside, Byakuya hears him say, “Here’s a pouch of money. Go buy some candy and eat it with Ikkaku.”

“I wanna eat it with you, Ken-chan!”

“I have to take care of some business.”

“You aren’t gonna fight Byakushi without me there, are you?”

“…No, we ain’t gonna fight, I’m sure of it.”

Not fight? It was all that beast of a man ever wanted to do with him. Unless…

Byakuya feels the young girl’s reiatsu move away from them before Kenpachi pushes through the window. At this moment, the eleventh division captain is more menacing than Byakuya ever gave him credit for. Maybe it was the fact that he was exposed to this man that he’d just been masturbating to not five minutes ago.

“Your dick’s a nice size. Didn’t expect that from a noble like you.”

Kenpachi runs his thick tongue across his teeth, and Byakuya feels his member twitch excitedly.

“How long’s it been since you had a good fucking, Kuchiki?”

Byakuya’s expression never changes, but he feels himself feeling a thrill at this. Indeed, it’s been a long time since he’s been intimate…he never imagined he’d ever find sex with this person appealing.

“Don’t bother with that cool and collected shit. I can read reiatsu and you want this as much as I’ve wanted to fuck that tight ass of yours for years.”

His eyes do widen the slightest at this as Kenpachi walks up to him and pulls the chair away from his desk for a better look. “You didn’t think I screw men? I don’t give a shit what they got between their legs when I fuck someone, I just want them to be strong. And you are one of the strongest. And you can take in all of this.” He points at a rather notable budge under his hakama.

Kenpachi’s face is filled with an expression that Byakuya reads as lust as the taller man kneels down and grips a large, calloused hand on the base of his member. It fits into his hand perfectly; Kenpachi is able to rub his thumb around the head without moving his hand an inch. It takes everything in the calm, collected captain not to thrust into it.

“Yeah, it’s a nick cock. Not too big, not too small. I can do things with this.”

The air hits him as Kenpachi removes his hand and replaces it with his mouth…except he doesn’t do what the noble expected him to do, but instead sucks around the base of his member, while that hard tongue presses in between his balls. Before he can stop himself, Byakuya’s got his hands on Kenpachi’s spiked hair and his hips start to buck at the movement, shaking the bells in the head of hair between his legs. But he’s still mostly silent, because he is aware that this is a place of work and he can’t become undone quite that easily without drawing unwanted attention.

Only when that tongue begins to run along the vein on the underside of his member does Byakuya shudder and the slightest sound gets thought.

Kenpachi stops. “Ain’t you gonna beg me yet?”

“These walls are thin,” Byakuya informs him.

“I didn’t ask that. Shit, do you always gotta be so uptight?” Then his eyes light up, like the way it does when he’s found a new opponent that might have a chance at beating him.

Without any warning, Byakuya feels himself being pulled from the chair, and pushed to the ground. The thought that was in his mind earlier flashes before him and he doesn’t try to stop Kenpachi when lifts his hips off the floor to yank his hakama off entirely and unwraps his family heirloom scarf from around his neck.

Kenpachi makes no celebration of tearing off his own uniform before shoving the front part into Byakuya’s mouth.

“There. Now you ain’t gotta worry ‘bout them walls.”

Byakuya’s rolled unto his stomach and that large hand returns to stroke his member. He’s very much aware of that large cock pressed up against the crack of his now bare ass. And wants to feel that inside him as the strokes get quicker and quicker—Byakuya, so emotionless most of the time, is now burning for release.

Well, Kenpachi was practical for once—the cloth does muffle out a lot of his moans.

“You love being on your knees like a slut, don’t you, noble?”

Byakuya can’t help but nod. Because he does.

“Fuck yeah, you do.” He then stops moving his hand. “You got too much clothing on for a whore, though.”

The next sound in the air is that of Kenpachi’s battle-worn zanpakuto sliding under the top part of Byakuya’s uniform and cutting the fabric in half. He’s too stunned to even move. “Now, where was I? Oh, yeah.”

Shivers runs down the smaller man when he feels that thick tongue along his spine and down near the small of his back, and back up the spine towards his neck again. Never has he had a lover take care of his backside quite like this.

The gag falls out his mouth. “Oh, yes”

Kenpachi stops moving his hand again and he lets out a whimper. “Looks like you can speak now.”

His voice is raspy and short of breath. “Your tongue…so skilled...lick me all over…”

“Want me to fuck your ass till the earth moves for you, too?”

Byakuya nods.

He can imagine that wild, chaotic man behind him is grinning his widest grin ever. “You bet I will, you dirty slut.”

Kenpachi moves his hands again, and this time Byakuya doesn’t try to restrain his cries as Kenpachi closes his hand tighter on his base, making it harder for him to come as he bucks his hips. His other free hand reaches to Byakuya’s chest and gives the nipple a pinch.

The hot breath on Byakuya’s ear makes him moan softly, and his lover speaks. “One more thing. You gotta promise to show me your bankai after this. You always duck out and I wanna fight you to see how strong you really are.”

“Fine…I’ll battle you.” So this is what he wanted. Well, it doesn’t matter, he agrees to fight him, because he wants to be released and the only way to do that is to give into this chaos.

The grip losses and his thrusts become more and more erratic. It’s so close, he can feel his knees starting to give way. Kenpachi’s other hand reaches from the nipple and gets a good fist full of the noble’s long, flowing hair and pulls Byakuya’s head to one side so that Kenpachi can bite down on his neck.

That was it, and he feels his seed flowing out of him, hitting the floor, and his stomach and covering the hand that’s gripping on him as his knees give way and sinks down on his arms, crying out in pleasure.

For a few moments, his mind is disorganized…in disarray he’s never known before. The only sound in the room is his own breathing. Looking over his shoulder, Byakuya finds that wild beast of a man is rock hard.

Kenpachi is leering down on him, his eyes on the spot where the bite resides. “You ain’t had no one do that to you, I bet. Don’t worry, there’s more where that came from.”

Before he even sees it coming, Kenpachi’s got his mouth around Byakuya’s, holding his head in a vice grip while doing so. The rough exploration of his mouth is more pleasurable than the awkward positioning of his neck is painful. He could get used to being ravished like this as he moans into the kiss and bites Kenpachi’s lower lip.

Kenpachi pulls away, looking damn pleased. “I always bet you’d get kinky when fucked.”

Without hesitating, Byakuya is picked up by the waist with no effort and backed up to the nearest wall. He gasps as he feels that monster-length cock inserting into his ass. It hits a spot that makes him being to shudder violently. It’s so hard and he feels so full...

Then, he looks down to find Kenpachi has only pushed in a third of the way!

A low chuckle fills the room. “Yep, your ass is as tight as I always though it would be. You don’t know how good this feels, Kuchiki. But you’re gonna. You better wrap you legs real tight, because you’re gonna need something strong to hold on to.”

Kenpachi takes one hand off Byakuya’s “tight ass” to remove his signature eyepatch. The reiatsu that surrounds Byakuya pushes on him in a way he never thought possible. “And I’m the strongest thing in here.”

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the now long-forgotten LiveJournal Bleach Kink meme of 2009. It's somewhat surprising how little Byakuya/Kenpachi stuff there really is. I corrected some switching tense, but is otherwise the same as the one on LJ.
> 
> Link to meme, for other unfilled prompts: http://bleachkink-meme.livejournal.com/1261.html#comments


End file.
